Choices Of The Past And Present
by ewanobiwan
Summary: Obi-Wan, Taris, Qui-Gon, and Anakin are sent on a mission to the planet Calibo to protect the Senator & his family from angry citizens. While they're there Taris runs into her past and some people she thought she'd never see again. CHPT 11 is UP! R/R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Choices Of The Past and Present (for now this is the title. I MAY decide to change it. Not likely though.)  
  
Author: Jcslilangel1425  
  
E-mail: all_day_dreamer15@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: This is all just for good fun and I'm not making any money off of this or anything like that. All characters belong to George Lucas unless I made them up myself. Obi-Wan's apprentice is one of the character's that I've made up.  
  
Spoilers: Maybe a few from the Jedi Apprentice series and/or TPM (for those who have yet to still see the movie)  
  
Summary: Takes place 6 years after TPM. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Taris Rhul, are sent on a mission with Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. They are sent to the planet Calibo to protect the Senator and his family from a group of angry citizens who have been making assassination attempts on the family. Things are much worse on Calibo than the Jedi has originally thought. Obi-Wan is concerned for his Padawan because Calibo is her home planet and she soon finds herself face-to-face with her past and parents that she still remembers, but only a little bit. Many things go wrong, friendships are tested, master/padawan relationships are tested, and all are faced with difficult life-altering choices.  
  
Author's Note: I know that wasn't much of a summary and for that I'm sorry. I'm not very good with Summary's. This is my first attempt at Star Wars fan fiction. I have written other fan fiction for many other things, but as far as Star Wars goes this is the first try. I don't know how it's going to turn out though. Honest feedback (reviews) is greatly appreciated. I need criticism and all that good stuff to help me improve and what not. So bear with me here. I have to try to remember the proper names for things and all that stuff.  
  
Also, italics mean mental communication.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1  
  
Sweat poured from her body as she ducked and rolled off to the side avoiding yet another blow from her challenger. 'That was close. Too close.' She thought as she quickly got back up on her feet. She had felt the heat from the other student's light saber as it narrowly missed her neck. Even though it was only a training saber set on low power it still stung and burned when it connected with skin. She was determined not to give in, but she was beginning to tire after the long battle, which in result made her lose her focus, and cause her to become rather clumsy. The fact that she was blindfolded didn't help her much. The point of this exercise was to use the force to sense where her opponent was and sense the attacks, which were supposed to sharpen their senses since they can't see. One light tap on the neck signaled the end of the match.  
  
Her opponent grunted as her light saber connected with his arm and the hiss of burning skin could be heard. They however did not relent on their attack and soon was on the offensive attack again. The two fought back and forth for a while longer before her opponent caught her off guard and lightly touched their light saber to her neck signifying the end of the match.  
  
Taris Rhul flicked off her light saber and removed her blindfold to see who her opponent was. She saw that it was a student a few years older who was well known throughout the temple for his light saber skills. His name was Duxan Cadol. He was a humanoid species and stood a little taller than Taris with gray eyes and brown hair cropped short in the traditional Padawan haircut with his braid resting over his right shoulder.  
  
They both bowed respectively to each other and headed off to the side of the room to replace their training sabers and walked over to their respective masters.  
  
"You fought well, Padawan." Taris's master Obi-Wan Kenobi told her as she approached him.  
  
"Thank you Master." Taris responded as she gratefully took the towel her master offered to her.  
  
"You seem to have given up at the end. Never give up." He noted as he walked with her out of the practice room. This is what he kept on telling the young apprentice every time but it seemed like she still gives up.  
  
"Yes Master. I know never to give up, but I was becoming really tired towards the end. It's not that I gave up it's just that I kept losing my focus." Taris answered even though she knew that Obi-Wan knew she did, in the end give up.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced down at his padawan. She was shorter than him with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and her padawan braid was tucked behind her right ear. He had chosen her as his padawan when she was just eleven years old. It had been four years since he took her and she was now fifteen. Challenges and obstacles to face are there waiting for his apprentice before becoming a Knight and he knew that it won't be easy for the both of them. She also still had a lot to learn about the Force and her light saber skills, but for her age she was very good with her light saber and knowledge but still had much to learn. As he glanced at her, a familiar expression was imprinted on her face. "You seem upset." He spoke up, glancing at his student.  
  
Taris sighed and looked at the floor as she walked down the hallway. "I could have done better. I let myself get distracted and it cost me the match. I know that I could've beat Duxan if only I hadn't lost my focus and become so tired. I gave into my exhaustion." Losing is one of the things she disliked but how could she improve herself? She tried so hard not to let her focus slip but it just happens.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and silently exhaled. "Don't dwell on what could've happened Padawan. Accept the loss and learn from it. Don't forget that Duxan is also older than you are and has more experience than you do. It wasn't a real match, but it was a practice one and at least now we know what to work on some more."  
  
Taris was silent as she let what her master said sink in. She could always work on her saber skills while being blindfolded. As they approached the doors to their quarters, she stifled a yawn accompanied by stretching her arms. It was late and she was worn out from the match. The door slid open and she followed her master in. Heading towards her room, the door hiss shut behind her. "Goodnight Master." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodnight Taris." Obi-Wan replied as he watched his padawans retreating figure. He sat on the couch and picked up his data pad glancing through it. His eyes began to shut as he relaxed some. Getting up slowly from the couch, he decided to go to his room and take a rest but before doing so, he turned around and checked on Taris. Her door opened and he slowly walked in to find her sprawled out on top on her sleep couch still fully dressed. Making sure that he won't wake her up, he silently made his way over to her and took her boots off and utility belt and placed them on the floor. After that, he then gently picked her up and pulled the covers back before putting her back down and pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
Obi-Wan stood staring at her silently for a few moments before leaning down to place a quick soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well young one." He whispered before turning and leaving the room and heading towards his own room for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan sat, with his legs outstretched in front of him, quietly staring out at the water. He had awoken early that morning and ate his breakfast before heading out to go meditate alone in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had come here many times as he was growing up. He could remember so many times that he'd come here with friends and with Qui-Gon to meditate with him. Sometimes he brought Taris with him to meditate, but he decided to let her rest. 'Besides,' Obi-Wan thought, ' I just want to be alone for a little bit.'  
  
Obi-Wan exhaled and looked around. Yes, he wanted to be alone. Sometimes he just needed to be away from everyone to think. He had finished meditating a while ago, but now he just sat quietly thinking about whatever came to mind. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting here staring at the water thinking. How'd I know that if you were anywhere at this hour you'd be here?" A male voice greeted him slightly amused.  
  
A smile face broke out onto Obi-Wan's face as he heard the voice of the one person who he'd wanted to talk to for a long time. He quickly turned around to look at the person who too was smiling. "Well if it isn't Qui-Gon Jinn who thinks he knows everything."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and sat down next to his former padawan. "When it comes to you I do. Don't forget I lived you with day in and day out for about fifteen years."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his old master and his happy smile fell from his face only to be replaced with a sad one. "Don't forget that you haven't lived with me in more than six years. I barely ever see you anymore." He couldn't stand staring into Qui-Gon's eyes anymore so he turned his gaze back to the water. "I've changed. I'm not the same person I used to be Master."  
  
Qui-Gon waved his hand as if to dismiss what Obi-Wan stated. "First off, I'm not your master anymore Obi-Wan. You can just call me Qui-Gon, you know that. Second how have you changed? From where I'm sitting you still seem like the same young, arrogant, impulsive man I used to know. Except for the fact that you're not as young, as arrogant, or as impulsive as you used to be. You seem much wiser than you used to be. Physically your hair is a little longer than it used to be, but that's it. So please tell me how have you changed?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the sun and squinted at it's brightness. He knew that it wasn't really the sun, but lights set to imitate the sun and it's heat. "I've grown up a lot. I've had to with my own Padawan. It's a huge responsibility and another person's life that I'm responsible for. I don't know if I was even ready to take Taris as my apprentice. I don't really know how to teach her. I'm not as young and naive as I used to be either."  
  
"I know all those things Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said softly carefully watching the young man before him as he continued to stare out at the water. "That's to be expected. With age we become wiser in the ways of the force and wiser in life itself. You're doing fine with Taris."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and smirked at Qui-Gon. "Enough about me. How are you Qui- Gon? I haven't seen you in almost a year since we've both been gone on missions. It's been far too long since I last saw you."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other and had a chance to talk. Obi-Wan and Taris had been gone for a couple of months Kiluha as peacekeepers during a very rough time on the planet between the Wesdtidians and Polurets. The two separate groups had been fighting over land and many lives were being lost. Obi-Wan and Taris had managed to finally get the Wesdtidians and Polurets to sign a peace treaty splitting the land equally among the two. As for Qui-Gon, he had left with his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, a few days before Obi-Wan and Taris had returned. Qui-Gon and Anakin had been on a mission to the outer rims to help a few planets that had been struck with a deadly disease. The people were dying quickly and it had taken the two Jedi almost seven months before everything was stable again and people were getting better. "I've been fine as usual. I'm hoping for a small break before Anakin and I get assigned to another mission since we were away for so long. It'd be nice to have a chance to just be back home at the temple for maybe a week or so."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as a group of initiates walked past him and headed for the water for an early morning swim. He knew that Taris was more than likely up by now and about by now and he wanted to work on some blindfolded saber practice with her. "It's been nice talking to you Qui-Gon and it's nice to see you again." He said softly standing up as the older man did too. "I've missed talking to you and going to you for advice, but I'm afraid that I must be off. I have some practicing to do with my Padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the young man before him. "I'm glad to know that you're doing good." He paused a moment before he pulled Obi-Wan towards him and gave him a hug. He felt the smaller mans arms wrap around him in a tight hug. "You're doing just fine Kenobi. Now you have a Padawan that you need to go train."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away and gave a short nod and half smile before hurrying off towards his apartment where he hoped Taris still was and that she hadn't wandered off for the morning.  
  
Qui-Gon watched his former apprentice, his friend, his son briskly walk away. Even though Obi-Wan wasn't really his son, he still thought of him as his son. As he did with Anakin. "Yes, Kenobi you're doing just fine and you will be fine. If you think this is hard and tough just wait until Taris really needs you someday and you won't be there. You won't be there to protect her from the pain. She's never been severely injured to the point of worrying. One day she will and you won't be there to wipe away her tears, but then again you may. The first time that she nearly dies you will discover just how much that young girl means to you. You would die to save her. Yes you are sworn to protect her at all costs, but just wait. Even today I would die if it meant to save you." Qui-Gon sighed sadly, beginning to slowly make his way out of The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan still had many more different types of trials he had to face. Yes he was a Knight, but the trials would test him and his skills. Life itself would test him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Obi-Wan had taken no more than two steps into the apartment before he knew that Taris was no longer there. He didn't sense her presence or hear her humming or singing to herself. One thing about Taris was that wherever she was, she was always singing or humming a song. If they were on a mission she would just sing quietly in her head instead of singing out loud. Obi- Wan sighed as he looked around for any indication on where his apprentice had wandered off to.  
  
After a search through the apartment and wandering through the cafeteria there was still no sign of Taris. Obi-Wan walked past a group of female initiates who were giggling and talking about something excitedly. He paid no attention to them as he walked by, but he heard someone mention a name that he knew very well. A fellow padawan of Taris's. Suddenly Obi-Wan knew exactly where his padawan was, there was only one place she would be and one person she would be with. Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped suddenly and spun around slamming into someone who was behind him. He stumbled backwards and felt the person whom he ran into reach out to help steady him before regaining his footing. He looked up to see the apologetic eyes of someone he knew all too well. It was Jeper-Wee Tig, another male friend of Taris's. Jeper-Wee was of a humanoid species with bright green eyes and sandy blond hair. He was about the same height as Obi-Wan and had a strong build.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Kenobi." Jeper apologized to the older man bowing slightly.  
  
"It's alright Jeper. It was my fault and I'm sorry for running into you." Obi-Wan returned the apology. It really was his fault for stopping so suddenly and turning around like he did.  
  
"No harm done. It happens to all of us." He smiled at the master. "But I'm afraid I must be going. I'm late for one of my classes."  
  
Obi-Wan watched slightly amused as Jeper flashed him a sheepish grin and hurried off down breaking out into a run. He was tempted to call out to him and tell him it was against the rules to run through the temple hallways. 'Besides,' Obi-Wan mused 'How many times have I run through the halls?' He smirked to himself. 'Too many too remember.'  
  
Obi-Wan decided not to rush to Qui-Gon and Anakin's quarters and take his time instead. He took the turbo lift up to the 245th floor and began walking towards their apartment. Obi-Wan could walk through the corridors blind folded and end up directly in front of the apartment. He knew the place all too well. He had lived in those same quarters for almost thirteen years with Qui-Gon. Anakin was now living in his old room, but other than that everything about the place had stayed the same.  
  
Obi-Wan stood outside the door and debated between just walking in and ringing the bell and waiting for someone to access the door from the inside. He could just walk in. 'After all I did live here for a while. But then again this is no longer my apartment. This is Anakin's and Qui-Gon's apartment.' Obi-Wan mentally argued with himself. After much debate he rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to open the door.  
  
The door opened after a few moments and Obi-Wan found himself staring into a set of bright blue sparkling eyes. "Hello Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled and bowed to the older man. "Hello Master Kenobi. How are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan followed Anakin into the apartment and into the living area of the apartment where he found his padawan sitting on the couch watching the holovision. "I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
Anakin grinned at the older man. "I'm great. My sixteenth birthday is coming up soon so I'm excited about that."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgment. He had known that his birthday was coming up, as was Taris's a few weeks after Anakin's. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you Ani." The boy beamed and nodded. "You're much taller. You're as tall as me now and you seem to be a lot stronger. Your face has matured a lot too." He added as an after thought. The last time he had seen him almost a year ago, Anakin had still had a young boyish looking face. Now his face had matured a lot and he looked much older.  
  
"Well people do change a lot in a year. You let your hair grow out a little more. Last time I saw you it was still cut short like it was when you were a padawan." Anakin noted looking at the man's longer hair. It wasn't much longer really, maybe an inch or two.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before turning his attention to Taris who was now watching the two quietly. "Are you ready to go practice?"  
  
"With all do respect Master; I was wondering if it'd be alright for me to visit with Anakin for a little while longer. I know that my training is important, but I haven't seen Ani for a long time and I don't know when I'll see him again. For all I know one of us could be sent off on a mission tomorrow and it could be another month or even year before I see him again." Taris asked Obi-Wan trying hard not to seem like she was whining or even pleading with him.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. 'Padawan...'  
  
'Master, please. Just this one time, that's all I ask. I will train with you later on today. I promise I will.'  
  
Anakin stood silently behind Obi-Wan as he watched the two silently have a conversation through their bond. It wasn't often that a master and apprentice shared a bond so strong that they could communicate with them through it. Let alone know when the other one was in trouble and sometimes and see what the other was seeing. Obi-Wan and Taris shared a special bond like that, as did Anakin and Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. She did have a point. She didn't know when she'd see Anakin again. Obi-Wan could spend a little more time catching up with Qui-Gon while Anakin and Taris spent some time together. But she still had training she needed to do. Training should come before anything else and was crucially important in becoming a Jedi. 'Fine, just this one time Taris and I mean it. Be back in four hours to start training. Until then have fun and please stay out of trouble.'  
  
'Yes master, but do I ever get into trouble?' She asked him innocently.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. 'When you're with Ani? Yes. When you're with other friends? No.'  
  
Obi-Wan turned and headed towards the door again leaving Taris and Anakin behind him. He turned around at the door to look at both of them. They were both still young...so very young. He remembered when he was as young as them and how the older he got the less and less he saw of his friends as they were sent on more and longer missions. "Remember you have four hours. And please don't do anything to get into trouble."  
  
"Yes Master." The two answered at the same time.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and smirked to himself. 'Sheesh Kenobi, when did you get so soft? A year or two ago you wouldn't have let Taris off with practice for even ten minutes. You stuck by the code and rule through and through and here you are bending them ever so slightly.' He mused and headed back towards the turbo lift. He maybe needed to spend a little time with Qui-Gon too. That is if he could find him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Obi-Wan sat in the common room reading his data pad as he patiently waited for Taris to show up. It had been almost exactly four hours since he'd left her alone with Anakin and he began to wonder if the two had gone off and gotten themselves into trouble, but he would've known if they were up to something.  
  
Just then the door beeped, signaling that someone was entering the apartment just, before it opened and Taris walked into the room the brightly lit room.  
  
Taris stopped in front of Obi-Wan, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail as the traditional way female padwans to wear there hair symbolizing that they were padawans. Unlike the male padawans they couldn't cut their hair short so they tied it back. "Hello Master." She flashed him a grin as he stared at her.  
  
Obi-Wan checked his chrono even though he already knew what time it was. "You made it just in time. If you had walked in here in two minutes you would've been late. You cut it close padawan."  
  
"Well master you told me I had to be back in four hours so I made sure to take you up on that. I wanted to spend four hours with Anakin." Taris gave him another grin.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and placed his data pad next to him on the couch as he stood up. "Are you ready to go practice?"  
  
"Yes master." Taris replied following her master out the door.  
  
They walked through the brightly lit hallways in silence as Taris continued to follow her master. After a while she began quietly humming to herself to break the silence. If there was one thing that she never really liked it was complete silence. It tended to get to her after a while so she usually sang quietly to herself or hummed.  
  
"What are you humming?" Obi-Wan asked her without looking back. He could hear her humming to herself as she usually did. He hated to interrupt her when she was humming because in a way he found it comforting to hear the sound of her humming as they walked. He had grown used to it over the past four years and often stayed silent just to hear her hum. It was always a sign to him that his padawan was both happy and thinking.  
  
"Hmm?" Taris snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her masters back. "Oh, it was just a little tune I made up."  
  
"It sounded familiar." Obi-Wan noted as they approached the practice rooms. "I like it though." He added as an after thought.  
  
"Thank you master. I tend to hum it alot so that's why it may sound familiar." Taris shrugged her shoulders even though she knew he couldn't see her.  
  
Obi-Wan handed her a blindfold and nodded towards the center of the room. "Go over there and put this on. Tie it on tight enough so it won't slip off. When you're ready tell me and we can begin."  
  
Taris nodded in response. "Yes master." She obediently walked into the center of the room. Unclipping her light saber from her belt she made sure the power was set on low before she re-clipped it and tied the blindfold on tightly. One again unclipping her lighsaber she held it in her hand and turned it on. Taris could hear and feel the saber hum and come to life. In her mind she could imagine the blue glow of her saber. Taris used the force to help her locate her master only to discover that he was standing behind her. Without turning around she acknowledged his presence. "I'm ready master."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Taris carefully moved around the room using the force to sense anything that was in her path. She searched the room with the force trying to locate her master who had moved away from her attack. She had taken the offensive attack after being on the defense for much of the practice. She had no clue how long they'd been practicing, but that it had been more than a couple of hours. They had, had several matches so far. All in which she had been the one to lose while Obi-Wan would explain to her what she was doing wrong and how to improve. So far this current match had been the longest one.  
  
Taris felt a surge in the force as out of nowhere her master suddenly appeared and aimed a blow at her legs in order to try to knock her off her feet. Sensing the attack Taris jumped up and somersaulted over his head landing softly behind him. Sensing another blow she quickly blocked it and then the set of blows that quickly followed.  
  
Obi-Wan kept up his series of attacks and noted his padawans quick reflexes and steady concentration. He did not relent however, but instead picked up his pace quickly moving around her in circles and jumping over her. He tried sweeping down and knocking her feet out from under her again, but just like before she had sensed it and jumped over his head. Quickly spinning around to block her blow he resumed his attack.  
  
After a few more minutes Taris hesitated to block a blow and Obi-Wan managed to knock her light saber out of her hand. It skidded across the floor and he lightly touched his 'saber to her neck ending the match.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to where her light saber lay on the floor and picked it up. Turning the power off he walked back to where his padawan stood silently in the corner of the room where he'd left her. He handed her, her light saber and placed his on back on his belt. "You did very well this time padawan. Your only mistake was that you hesitated for a moment before you finally moved to block me. That cost you the match and if this had been a real fight you would've lost your life. Hesitating for even a second can be fatal. Why did you hesitate to block me?"  
  
Taris stood silently as her master spoke and listened to him carefully. She couldn't see him since she still had on the blindfold, but she didn't need to see him to see the confusion in his eyes. Of course his face would remain calm and peaceful without a trace of his confusion, but sometimes his eyes alone would betray his thoughts and feelings on a subject. "I wasn't sure if what the force was telling me was true. You were moving so fast and quickly that I didn't have enough time to listen to the warning from the force."  
  
"The force is your guide. Use it well and always listen to the force. Believe what it is telling you and trust the warnings." Obi-Wan stated quietly. He could remember times when his master had said such things to him as a padawan.  
  
"Yes master." Taris replied waiting for her master to tell her what to do next.  
  
"You can take the blindfold off. We're done for today. We can always work on this some more later. What do you want to do for dinner Taris? Do you want to go to the cafeteria and see who's there or just have me make something?" Obi-Wan asked as he led them out of the room and back into the quiet and calm temple halls.  
  
Taris thought about her options for a minute. "I would say have you make something, but if I recall correctly the last time you made something you ended up burning the whole meal."  
  
"I did not burn it. It was just simply well done and a little black, but it was not burnt." Obi-Wan said defensively even though he knew for a fact that he had burnt the meal.  
  
Taris laughed and looked up at her Obi-Wan's face. He looked hurt and almost like he was pouting but she knew that he was only kidding. She took in the moment and whole conversation quietly. It wasn't all too often that her master would joke around with her and just have a little fun. "Master, I don't know about you but when something is black and even a knife can't cut it because it's so hard it's burnt. How long ago was that anyway? A week ago?"  
  
"No it wasn't a week ago." Obi-Wan looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "It was two weeks ago."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry master. Two weeks ago." Taris and Obi-Wan both laughed for a minute before she spoke again. "But if you promise not to burn dinner tonight you can make it."  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh why thank you padawan. How nice of you to give me permission to make dinner."  
  
"Your welcome master." She continued to smile as she walked next to him down the hall to their apartment. "But remember only if you don't burn it."  
  
"I won't burn it, I promise." Obi-Wan shook his head as he keyed the door and walked into the apartment.  
  
"I'm going to use the refresher and clean up a little bit." Taris informed him as she began heading down the hall.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement and watched her until she was out of view. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Taris always liked to rag on him and he played along with her every once in a while. Yes, even though he was a master now and older and more mature he still knew how to have fun and joke around every once in a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Taris took her time walking back to her quarters. It was now late in the Jedi Temple and the lights softly lit the hallways. No one else was walking through the halls since almost everyone was in their own quarters sleeping. Only some Jedi who were preparing to leave on a mission would be wandering the halls at this hour possibly heading to the Jedi Temple Archive Library to gather information on their mission or heading to the map room to learn more about the planet they would be on.  
  
Taris herself had just come from the map room where she had been for the past couple of hours. She had found it nearly impossible to sleep and after tossing and turning for a while she had finally given up on trying to sleep. She had a lot on her mind and hadn't been able to calm her thoughts so she had quietly slipped out of her quarters making sure not to disturb her peacefully sleeping Master. If Obi-Wan had heard her get up and leave at such a late hour he would have stopped her and questioned her which she didn't want him to do.  
  
As soon as she had made it successfully out the door she began to head towards her destination. There was no question as to where to go, she already knew where she was going. On nights like this one when she found it hard to sleep she always went to the map room where she could be alone and sort everything that was floating around in her head out. The map room was her favorite room to go to. For her it was peaceful to sit in the middle of the room with all the stars, planets, and galaxies surrounding her. There was nothing else like it, to be able to sit among the stars and reach out to touch random planets. When a planet was touched a calm, quiet, and peaceful voice would begin to talk about the plant, it's history, it's inhabitants, and various statistics about the planet.  
  
The sound of her footsteps echoed quietly in the hall as she approached the door to her quarters. Taris accessed the door and entered the common room proceeding down the short hall to her room. She needed to sleep. Yes, sleep is what she needed. She and her Master had already been told that they were to meet with the Jedi Council first thing in the morning after morning meal, which was in a few hours. As she lay on her sleep couch she still found it difficult to sleep. The foreboding feeling that she had of what was to come would not go away. She didn't know what was going to happen or even when. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be good and had set her at unease.  
  
Finally Taris was able to quiet her mind enough and eventually she began to drift off into a light sleep. Something was going to happen, but what? She thought to herself before she allowed herself to fully go to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taris was just leaving the cafeteria after having finished her morning meal when Obi-Wan appeared next to her and she fell into step beside him. "Master, do you know why we have been summoned to the Council? Do they have a mission for us?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded slightly as the entered the turbo lift. "They do have a mission for us, but there will also be another Jedi team on this mission with us. I don't know what the mission is about though."  
  
"Do you know who the other Jedi team is that will be joining us on this mission?" Taris asked as she glanced up at him. She was glad to be going on another mission and was curious as to who else would be joining them. She had been growing tired of being at the temple and was beginning to get antsy.  
  
"No Padawan, I do not." Obi-Wan replied as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. He knew that she had not slept well the night before and had left for a while to try to calm her mind and thoughts. He could tell that something was bothering his Padawan and disturbing her, but he did not ask her what. She would tell him when she felt the time was right or that he needed to know.  
  
Taris silently followed her Master out of the turbo lift and into the waiting room for the Jedi Council. The two of them stood in front of the door as they waited for permission to enter. They didn't have to wait long though and soon the doors opened and they walked into the circular room.  
  
All twelve of the Jedi Council members were present and watched as the two walked into the center of the room. The other Jedi team had yet to arrive so everyone waited silently for the last team to show up.  
  
Taris looked around the room at all the Council members before looking at her own Master. She knew that they had come to the same conclusion. If all two of the Jedi Council members were in attendance and two Jedi teams were needed for this mission then it was not going to be an easy mission and was a very important one. Suddenly the foreboding feeling came back to her much stronger than it had before and made her even more unease than it had the previous night.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the sudden change of emotions through the force a split second after it happened. He had felt her excitement and curiosity radiating from her in the force and then it had quickly diminished only to be replaced with...with what? He asked himself. What was it that his Padawan was feeling now? It took him a moment before he figured it out. Fear. Fear of what? What was disturbing her so much that it led her to be fearful?  
  
A quick glance around the room told Obi-Wan that the rest of the Jedi Council had picked up on it as well. It looked as though Jedi Master Mace Windu was going to say something, but just then the Jedi Council Room doors opened and in walked the second Jedi team. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a little bit when he saw whom they were going to be sent off on a mission with.  
  
  
  
I just want to take a minute to thank the people who have read my story so far and left a review. So.  
  
Bekah_K - Thanks. I'm glad to see that you're finding my story interesting so far and actually want to see what will happen next. Lol. I will continue writing so don't worry. As far as who they're going on a mission with.well.I dunno. You'll just have to wait and see. (  
  
eris wannabe - Thank you for the review too! ( I'm glad you like it and be on the lookout for part/chapter 6 soon.  
  
Odyssey - Thanks for the f/b! I'm glad that Obi-Wan seems believable! ( Hope you continue to read my story.  
  
Note: This is to everyone/anyone who is reading this story. I can't promise as to when I'll have part/chapter 6 up. It may take me a while without some help because I'm not very good with the whole coming up with missions and stuff like that. I have a ruff idea of what I want to do, but other than that. Lol. So it may take maybe a week. Maybe more, maybe less. Thanks for reading my story (or what I have so far) and please leave a review! Thanks again. Also I've been trying to figure out how to make italics and bold faced lettering. I know how to do it on my website and the ezboards, but not here. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, Anakin." Yoda nodded his greeting to the two as they took there places next to Obi-Wan and Taris.  
  
"I apologize for being late my Masters. I had a quick stop that I needed to make on the way that took much longer than I had anticipated." Qui-Gon informed the members of the Council.  
  
"Excused you are, but try not to let it happen again." Yoda replied.  
  
The room was silent as the Council members all exchanged quick glances before Mace finally spoke. "We have summoned all of you here today because we have received a request from the Senator of Calibo for Jedi protection for his family and himself. Lately there have been several assassination attempts made on himself and his family by some angry citizens of Calibo. The attempts have become more severe as of late and they fear that they are not safe anymore. They do no wish to leave their planet, but hope that they can negotiate a peace treaty with this angry group of people or come up with a way to appease them."  
  
"Go you will to Calibo and protect the Senator and his family you will. Also try to discover who has been behind these attempts and why. Find out what it is they want, you will and the reason why they are angry with the Senator." Yoda said pointing at them. "Easy this mission will not be. A large planet it is and very populated it is also. Any number of people it could be. Some suspects the Senator already as. Look into their backgrounds you will but also keep your ears and eyes open. Accept this mission do you Master Kenobi?"  
  
"Yes Masters." Obi-Wan answered giving him a half nod.  
  
Yoda turned his cool gaze toward Qui-Gon and Anakin. "And you Master Qui- Gon? Do you accept this mission?"  
  
Qui-Gon locked eyes with Yoda. "Yes Masters."  
  
Mace leaned back in his chair and looked at the four Jedi standing in front of him. "Your transport for Calibo leaves after midday meal today. May the force be with you."  
  
Obi-Wan, Taris, Qui-Gon, and Anakin all bowed respectively to the Council before quietly leaving the room.  
  
Obi-Wan hung back by the Jedi Council doors and waited for Yoda and Mace to exit the room. Taris paused and looked back at her Master to see if he wanted her to stay with him. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded towards Anakin and Qui-Gon who had stopped to. "Go along with them. I need to talk to Master Yoda about something. I'll catch up with you in a little bit."  
  
"Yes Master." Taris replied as she turned and began to walk towards Anakin. As she followed them her thoughts began to wander. 'What does my master need to talk to Master Yoda about that he doesn't want me around to hear?' She sighed as Anakin slowed down his stride and began to walk next her instead of in front of her. She gave him a quick smile as they began to talk.  
  
* * * *  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Taris turned around and left. Undoubtedly she was curious as to what he wanted to talk to Master Yoda and Master Windu about, but she would never ask him. She knew that if it was something important or something she needed to know he would tell her afterwards. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Council doors opened and all the Council members filed out of the room talking.  
  
Master Yoda, whom was closely followed by Master Windu, caught sight of Obi- Wan waiting by the wall and approached the young man, as did Master Windu. "Troubled you are young Kenobi." He stated looking at the young man. "About the mission and your Padawan I feel."  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan agree with him. Leave it to Master Yoda to know what was troubling him before he even uttered a word. "I'm not sure if it is wise that Taris and I be chosen for this assignment. Calibo is her home planet and I am well aware that her parents are still living there with her brother and sister. I'm also aware of the fact that she remembers her home and parents since she was older than most initiates when she first came to the Temple. She came here when she was 4 years old and has some memories of her parents." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Another thing is that her parents have since regretted their decision to let her come to the Temple."  
  
"Aware of all this the Council is Master Obi-Wan." Yoda said as he walked along side Obi-Wan and Mace.  
  
"Yes Master I know, but what worries me is that Taris still has some emotional ties to her planet and parents. I know that the chances of seeing her parents while we are there aren't very great, but I fear that if we were to see them and run into them then that may cause some problems for my Padawan and some confusion." Obi-Wan finished his thought and waited for some type of an answer from one of the two Masters. He sighed as he thought about the doubts he had just expressed to them and began thinking. It wasn't that he didn't trust his Padawan or believe in her full commitment to the Jedi, it was just that he didn't know how she would react to being on her home planet and knowing of the possibility of seeing her parents again.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the Council is sure that whatever may happen on Calibo your Padawan will be able to handle and make the right decisions. She has never shown any signs of wavering from the Jedi path, but if that is what she chooses then her choice it is to make." Mace Windu said glancing at the younger man. "We have faith that nothing will happen although something could. You do not need to worry about how she will react to seeing her parents again unless that situation occurs."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master."  
  
Mace looked at Obi-Wan questionably as he asked him a question that he had meant to ask him, or rather Taris, earlier in the Council room. "Do you know why your Padawans earlier excitement and curiosity changed so suddenly to fear and foreboding?"  
  
"No Master Windu, I do not. She hasn't spoken anything of it to me as of yet. I think that whatever cause the shift has to do with what was bothering her last night. Although I do not know what that was either. I just know that she was unable to sleep that night. I'm sure that she will tell what it is when she feels the time is right."  
  
Obi-Wan soon left Yoda and Mace to return to his quarters and pack for the upcoming mission before he headed to the cafeteria for his midday meal. He contemplated the mission while he ate and tried to sort at all of his thoughts to no avail. He sighed and stood up when he finished his meal before dumping the leftovers in the trash and heading back to his quarters to retrieve his Padawan and go to the landing platform where they would be leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I just want to take a minute to thank the people who have read my story so far and left a review. So.  
  
Bekah_K - Thanks. I'm glad to see that you're finding my story interesting so far and actually want to see what will happen next. Lol. I will continue writing so don't worry. As far as who they're going on a mission with.well.I dunno. You'll just have to wait and see. (  
  
eris wannabe - Thank you for the review too! ( I'm glad you like it and be on the lookout for part/chapter 6 soon.  
  
Odyssey - Thanks for the f/b! I'm glad that Obi-Wan seems believable! ( Hope you continue to read my story.  
  
Note: This is to everyone/anyone who is reading this story. I can't promise as to when I'll have part/chapter 6 up. It may take me a while without some help because I'm not very good with the whole coming up with missions and stuff like that. I have a ruff idea of what I want to do, but other than that. Lol. So it may take maybe a week. Maybe more, maybe less. Thanks for reading my story (or what I have so far) and please leave a review! Thanks again. Also I've been trying to figure out how to make italics and bold faced lettering. I know how to do it on my website and the ezboards, but not here. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Is anybody reading this? If no one if then I'll just stop posting here. I'm just curious to know if even one person is reading this. Is the story really that bad? *sighs and shrugs* nevertheless here's yet another chapter. Enjoy to whomever may be reading this.  
  
Part 7  
  
"We're entering hyperspace now." Anakin said to his Master Qui-Gon Jinn as all the stars suddenly became a blur around them. He put the ship into autopilot and followed his Master out of the cockpit and into the common area of the ship.  
  
Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the couch playing what looked like a game on his data pad, looked up at the two as they entered the room. "Are we in hyperspace now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. It'll be about three days before to reach Calibo." Qui-Gon informed him as he took a seat on the couch next to him.  
  
Taris sat in a car in the corner of the room watching all three of them. The foreboding feeling that she had felt earlier had since gone away, but she knew that it would soon come back. She glanced down at the puzzle that was sitting in her lap and sighed as she looked at it. She'd been doing it for a while now, but there were so many little pieces and she couldn't concentrate very well. She still had a lot of things on her mind.  
  
Anakin watched Taris as she played around with a few pieces to the puzzle. She looked distracted and didn't look like she was paying much attention to the puzzle she was doing. She was levitating several of the pieces in the air around her as she tried to figure out where the one in her hand went. After a few more moments he walked over to her and sat on the air of the chair. "It goes right there." He said pointing to the spot where the piece fit perfectly.  
  
"Thanks." Taris mumbled as she placed the piece in the spot.  
  
Anakin watched her face closely as she picked up another piece and scowled at it. "Are you ok?" He asked after hesitating for a second.  
  
Taris stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. Anakin was her best friend and she knew that she could tell him anything, but in this case she didn't even know what to say. What would she tell him? "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't seem fine to me. You're not acting like yourself." Anakin said softly as he stared into her eyes. By now he was well aware that both of their Masters had stopped talking and were quietly listening to the two, although they appeared like they weren't paying attention to them.  
  
"It's nothing Anakin. I'm fine." Taris sighed as she stared back into his blue eyes. She managed a soft smile that seemed to light up the dimly lit room. "Really I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
Anakin opened his mouth and looked as if he were about to argue with her, but then he snapped his mouth shut and gave her a firm, tight smile. "Ok. Do you want some help with that?"  
  
"Sure." Taris replied as Anakin took a few pieces and quickly put them into place. "Show off."  
  
Anakin grinned at her. "No, I've just done this puzzle before. It took me a while to do it the first time I did it."  
  
"So what do you think of this mission?" Taris asked as she put yet another piece into place. "Do you think it will be an easy one?"  
  
Anakin looked as if he were in deep thought before responding. "Well, yeah. It seems easy enough, but then again we all know how some of the easiest missions turn into the hardest, longest, and most dangerous ones. I'm hoping that it's not too easy and that we'll get some action and excitement. Maybe even a little adventure."  
  
"Jedi should not seek excitement and adventure. It is not the Jedi way Ani. Don't you want it to be peaceful and calm?" Taris asked without looking up at him.  
  
"Yes and no. I do want it to be peaceful and calm, but not so peaceful and calm that it is boring. I feel though that something major is going to happen while we're on Calibo though. I sense that this mission won't be as easy as it seems and that it may be a long one." Anakin replied in all seriousness.  
  
Taris shook her head and chuckled. "You get bored too easily Ani." She quickly sobered and continued. "But I too feel the same way about this mission. Something awaits us there and I'm not sure as to what it is and if I even really want to find out."  
  
Anakin nodded in agreement and stayed silent while he helped her finish her puzzle. He didn't know what else to say and Taris didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk. He glanced over at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who were quietly having a conversation of their own on the couch. He had to smile because for in that instant Obi-Wan reminded him of the same Padawan Learner whom he had met six years earlier and Qui-Gon reminded him of exactly how he'd been six years before hand also.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan silently sighed as he opened his eyes and turned toward his Padawan. The room was dark, but it only took his eyes a few moments to adjust and he could see Taris. She had been tossing and turning ever since everyone had decided to retire for the night and still had yet to fall asleep. He'd been listening to her turn over for well over an hour now and through the force he could feel her restlessness. He knew for a fact though that his Padawan was, indeed, tired but couldn't sleep for whatever reason. "Taris?" He asked.  
  
Taris stopped moving and turned to face her master. She hadn't realized that he was still awake and was a little surprised upon hearing his voice. She began to wonder if she'd kept him awake. Their quarters on the ship were small and there were only two sleeping quarters so Qui-Gon and Anakin took one while she and Obi-Wan took the other. The rooms were small though and the two sleep couches were practically on top of each other. "Yes Master?" She answered groggily. She was tired but just couldn't find, or rather reach, her calm center and go to sleep.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Obi-Wan caught her eye for a quick moment before she looked away.  
  
"Yes Master." Taris replied. She knew that Jedi were not allowed to lie, but technically nothing was wrong. Yet. She wasn't really lying to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan prodded a little farther. He knew that something was wrong and his Padawan had not told him the whole truth and he was hoping that she would tell him what had been bothering her.  
  
"Yes. I just can't seem to be able to fall asleep. I'm sorry if I've kept you awake Master. I'll try to be still if you would like me too." She again skirted around the fact that she had a foreboding feeling about the mission that kept getting stronger and worse. There was no need to worry her Master just yet or get him thinking so much to the point where he couldn't sleep either.  
  
"It's alright Taris." Obi-Wan said gently as he reached out and placed his hand on her head sending her force suggested sleep. "Goodnight Taris."  
  
"G'night Master." Taris barely managed to mumble before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his Padawan's peaceful face while she slept. He began to wonder why she didn't want to tell him what was wrong and what'd been bothering her for the past few days. He frowned as he thought about it some more. Taris always told him what was wrong and/or or what was bothering her, but why wouldn't she tell him what it was this time? After a few thinking about what his Padawan could possibly not want to tell him he willed himself to sleep in hopes that his Padawan would perhaps tell him in the morning.  
  
  
  
I want to thank BlueSkye for the f/b! So thank you! It's greatly appreciated and I hope that you continue to enjoy/like my story.  
  
To everyone reading this: Please don't forget to leave a review (or feedback. Same thing)! It's what keeps me writing and is greatly appreciated to know what ya'll think of my story! (  
  
Much love and peace, Jcslilangel1425 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
When Taris woke up the next morning she wasn't surprised, at first, to find that her master was still sleeping soundly next to her. It was after checking her chrono and seeing that it was much later than she'd originally thought was when she was surprised to find that her master was still sleeping. Normally he would have been up about two to three hours early, but memories of the previous night slowly flooded back to her and she remembered how everyone had retired rather late and how she kept Obi-Wan awake for a long time. No doubt he would still be tired and sleeping after all that. The fact that they still had a little over two days left to travel until they landed on Calibo would also allow him to have a chance to rest and sleep longer.  
  
The room was still dark and the ship was silent except for the shuffling of feet that she could faintly hear coming from outside of the room. More than likely either Qui-Gon or Anakin were up or maybe even both. Listening a little more closely she could hear more than one person so she assumed that they had both gotten up to start the day.  
  
Taris opted to stay under the warm covers for a little while longer. Instead of going back to sleep she studied her master's sleeping form. It wasn't very often that she could watch him sleep and take in his peaceful and innocent face. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. His face looked boyish and youthful once again, almost as if he was 18 again. He looked so much more at peace and all the worry lines that had faintly begun to appear on his face all but vanished. His hair was dishelved and his face had only a little scruffies on it, but that would soon be gone and the clean-shaven face she was so used to would be back. The blanket had been pushed down to his waist over the course of the night and Taris could clearly see his smooth and well-defined chest.  
  
For a moment Taris found herself wishing that he would open his beautiful blue eyes and look at her, but she knew that if he did she would be caught admiring her master and his body. She almost wished that she wasn't a Jedi and neither was Obi-Wan and that they could be more than friends and maybe even fall in love and get married. She quickly got rid of that thought though. She knew that she was a Jedi and by accepting the Jedi path she had to accept that she would not be able to love and do many of the things that she would've been able to do if she had not become a Jedi.  
  
Taris was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shift in the force and Obi-Wan and she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her master's groggy voice.  
  
"Are you enjoying staring at me Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked her, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to in order to see the slight blush that undoubtedly appeared on her face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Master. I didn't realize that I was staring at you. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking." Taris stuttered out as she quickly looked away from his face.  
  
"It's alright Taris." Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and stared at his young Padawan. "What were you thinking about that had so wrapped up you didn't realize I woke up?" He asked gently hoping that she would finally tell him about whatever had been on her mind.  
  
"I was just thinking about how much younger you look when you're asleep and how peaceful you look." Taris said. She knew again what he was hinting towards, but that was the truth. She wasn't thinking about the mission and the foreboding feeling that she had. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later, but she didn't feel like saying anything to him just yet.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and kept his eyes on her. "You look much younger when you're asleep too. You look as if you were 11 again. Sometimes when I watch you sleep I forget that you're no longer the 11 year old girl that I took as my Padawan almost 5 years ago, but that you're now much older and almost 16."  
  
Taris smiled as she took in what he'd said. "Yeah, I have grown up a bit I guess." She paused as she checked her chrono again. "If you'll excuse me Master I think I'm going to go have my morning meal and then meditate."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and stretched as did Taris. "That's actually a good idea. I slept a little later than usual today and there's still much to be done before we arrive on Calibo."  
  
Taris watched as Obi-Wan slipped on a fresh tunic covering up his chest and slowly walked out of the room. She could hear him great Anakin and Qui-Gon with a good morning and then began to talk about the mission ahead with them.  
  
Soon she too got up and slowly made her way out of the room. She nodded her greetings to everyone as she found something to eat and ate it in silence listening to the conversation going on. She added her own opinions to the topic on hand every once in a while when she was asked or felt the need too. When she had finished her morning meal she quietly excused herself from the table and headed back to her quarters to meditate. She'd failed to meditate the day before with everything going on and had many things that she needed to meditate on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later Taris finished her meditation and sighed with relief. She had finally been able to clear her mind and now felt better than she had before and relieved. She quietly stood up and left her quarters and went into the common part of the ship to join everyone else. She nodded to everyone as she went back to the chair that she had sat in the night before and just watched everyone go about their tasks.  
  
Anakin spotted her watching him so he flashed her a quick smile and made a goofy face at her that caused her to laugh out loud. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to look at her to see why she had laughed, but she just smiled and shook her head still chuckling.  
  
She could tell already that this was going to be an interesting flight to Calibo and possibly even fairly amusing. When she and Anakin got together things were never dull and they hardly ever stayed out of trouble. They would get bored and try to find something to do and then one of them would come up with some brilliant idea that normally got them in trouble. Oh yes, this would defiantly be an interesting flight. Force knows what they'll come up with to do on the ship when they're not reviewing information for their mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know. A rather short chapter and probably quite boring. The story will pick up eventually..right now I'm just having fun and still gathering more ideas for the story. But ahhh.please R/R and a big thank you to EVERYONE who has been reading my story and leaving f/b! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and possibly funnier or better. I don't know as of right now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It could be tomorrow or.maybe a week from now. Depends on how busy I get! ( So please don't forget to review even if it is to say something not nice. I just wanna know what ya'll are thinking!  
  
P.S. - sorry about anything that's misspelled or anything like that (in this chapter or the previous ones) my editor/proof reader isn't always available and I usually don't have time to reread what I write and/or I usually tend to miss things! 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: If you notice any problems with any of my chapters please tell me. ( Hopefully they're all working and what not. Thanks.  
  
Part 9  
  
Taris and Anakin were slowly walking around the small ship trying to find something to do. Sure they were Jedi, but even they got bored at times. They'd just eaten their mid-day meal and still had about two more days left to travel until they reached Calibo.  
  
"You got any ideas on what to do Ani?" Taris asked as she stifled a yawn and glanced at her friend whom was talking beside.  
  
Anakin shook his head in response. "No, not really. Or at least nothing that won't get us in trouble with our Masters. We could always pull a few pranks, but then again our Masters may not find them very funny. We could always have a staring contest or something."  
  
"Yeah we could have a staring contest, but we may end up sitting there for the rest of the day." Taris shrugged. She didn't really feel up to having a staring contest.  
  
"That's true." Anakin replied in agreement as they entered the sleeping quarters that Taris shared with her Master.  
  
The two sat together in silence on the two sleep couches staring at anything that caught their attention before Taris finally got Anakin's attention and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "How would Qui- Gon react if we played a few simple pranks on him?"  
  
A grin slowly slid across his face and a slight gleam seemed to enter his eyes. "I don't know really. What about Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I have no clue." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to find out though?"  
  
Anakin nodded and grinned. "Absolutely."  
  
The two then began to talk about possible pranks that they could pull on the two Masters. They talked about when, how, and what they were going to do. Both hoped that their Masters would be able to laugh some of it off.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from the game he was playing on his data pad and glance at the older Jedi whom was sitting across from him. "Do you know where our Padawans have disappeared to? I haven't seen them in quite some time now."  
  
"They're in your quarters. They went in there about an hour ago." Qui-Gon answered his former apprentice without looking up from the book that he was currently reading.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and turned to look at the door behind him that was closed. "Why do I get the feeling that they're planning something that's going to ultimately get them in trouble."  
  
Qui-Gon smirked and looked up at Obi-Wan, his eyes shining with laughter. "Probably because they are. Lighten up a little bit Obi." He said using the nickname that he'd given the young man long ago. "Let them have some fun for a change. Don't you remember how bored you used to get sitting on a ship when you were their age?"  
  
"Well, yes I do." Obi-Wan agreed. "But if I know those two like I think I do, whatever they're planning is somehow going to involve us."  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged and grinned. "I wouldn't put it past them. I'm sure that it will have something to do with us, but hopefully it won't be anything messy."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"No Anakin don't put it in there!" Taris hissed at him as she tried to control her laughter. "Obi-Wan would be sure to notice THAT!"  
  
Anakin chuckled as he realized that his friend was right. "Opps! I guess you're right. He would notice it and wouldn't fall for that. But then where should I put it?"  
  
Taris quickly looked around the small room before grinning and lifting up something. "In here.all the way down there." She said motioning underneath of what she'd just picked up.  
  
"He won't notice it?" Anakin asked as he sprayed and spread the several contents he was holding on the surface.  
  
Taris grinned her eyes sparkling. "Not until it's too late."  
  
Anakin laughed. "Just be sure that you're not in here with him when he discovers our little present for him."  
  
"Oh, believe me I won't be." She gently placed what she was holding back down and made sure that nothing looked suspicious before following Anakin out of the room and quietly slipping into his quarters that he was sharing with Qui-Gon.  
  
"So where are you going to put the stuff?" Taris asked as she looked around the quarters that was very similar to her own.  
  
After quickly looking around the room he replied. "In the same spot that we put it in your quarters. Maybe with a little luck they'll both find it at the same time."  
  
Taris grinned as she lifted up the same thing that she had lifted in her own quarters and motioned for Anakin to spread and spray the same stuff on the surface. "Hopefully they'll be able to laugh this off and not get too upset."  
  
"I sure hope so too or else it'll be extra meditation for me." Anakin scrunched up his face at that thought. He hated meditating, but only because he could never sit still long enough to meditate for more than an hour once a day. He always had this undeniable urge to be doing something else and something more exciting. He, quite frankly, found meditating a waste of his time. It never did him any good. "And I really don't want that."  
  
Taris nodded in agreement as she carefully placed what she was holding back down. "I'll probably get some extra meditation and more work to do on top on my work for my classes. Master Obi-Wan seems to just love the idea of giving me his own work for me to do when we get in trouble. He knows how much I dislike doing my class work."  
  
Anakin checked his chrono to see that it was already almost time for last meal. "Master Hermeli loves to give us tons of work and studying to do for our Jedi History class. Have you ever noticed that?"  
  
"Yes, time and time again." Taris looked around the room to find a place to hide the contents of their prank before just shoving them under a sleep couch. "Master Obi-Wan finds it funny that Master Hermeli loves to give our class more than he ever got in that class. My Master always enjoyed and actually liked his Jedi History class, whereas I don't."  
  
"Me neither. I like my 'saber classes best. I enjoy learning new techniques and katas. I always feel more comfortable and at ease in that class than I do in any of my other classes." Anakin panned open the door and stepped out into the common area of the ship with Taris close behind him.  
  
Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at the two and raised an eyebrow at them, but neither said anything while Anakin and Taris attempted to stifle their laughter at how much alike the two Masters could be at times.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Obi-Wan asked them a few minutes later.  
  
Taris and Anakin exchanged a quick look before answering him at the same time. "Nothing."  
  
The two laughed before they went back to their own separate tasks. They occasionally would catch one another's eye and share private smiles before once again heading back to their tasks.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin and Taris were sitting side by side on the couch in the common area of the ship playing a game on Taris's data pad. She was resting her head on his shoulder and had her arms wrapped around his waist as she watched him take his turn.  
  
Qui-Gon was quietly observing the two and how cozy they appeared to be together. Qui-Gon was grateful that his Padawan had a friend like Taris to help keep him grounded, give him a sense of security, and give him a warmth and love that even he couldn't provide for the young man. He knew that when Anakin left his mother and his home he had left a part of him behind and his heart had become colder, but when Taris was around him it seemed to become warmer and the young, kind, open-hearted, thoughtful little boy he'd first met on Tatooine seemed to reappear. Not that Anakin was any meaner or less thoughtful, he was just more closed off and reserved than he used to be.  
  
Obi-Wan, too, was also quietly observing the pair and had to smile. Watching them together reminded him of his best friend Bant and himself when they were younger. He'd known Bant since he was an initiate and she was two years younger than himself. She was currently away on her own mission and he hadn't seen her in a while.  
  
As he watched his Padawan, Obi-Wan could feel how calm and at peace she seemed to be. Not with just Anakin, but also with Qui-Gon and himself around. He had known Taris since she was just four years old. He had first met her on one of the many visits to the crèche that he and Qui-Gon would often make. She had been a bright-eyed little girl and even back then it was evident that she was strong in the ways of the force and very gifted. He would visit her in the crèche through his apprenticeship, as would Qui- Gon, and he virtually watched her grow up. Every time he went to visit her when he came back from a mission she was always so much bigger than the last time he'd seen her and she'd always learned so much more than the last time he saw her. After he was knighted and began considering taking a Padawan Learner of his own there was no question, or doubt, in his mind who he wanted to take as a Padawan. Part of the reason why he waited two years to take a Padawan Learner was because when he was knighted she was only 9 years old, too young to be taken as an apprentice by anyone. After observing her, and her skills, when she was 11 he decided to ask her to be his Padawan and of course she was delighted to have her favorite Jedi Knight ask her to be his Padawan.  
  
Now, he mused, he got to watch her grow up everyday instead of just coming and going all the time. He got to watch her grow up with pride and he felt pride whenever she would make a big accomplishment. Yes, he looked forward to the many more years he still had with Taris.  
  
"Well," He said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to retire for the night." He headed towards his shared quarters before turning around. "Taris please don't stay up all night."  
  
Taris lifted her head off Anakin's shoulder to look at Obi-Wan and flashed him a grin. "Don't worry Master I won't."  
  
He mumbled something unintelligible as he left the room.  
  
Qui-Gon, then, too stood up and told the two that he was going to retire for the night also. He told Anakin not to stay up too late also before disappearing into his quarters too.  
  
Taris tightened her grip around Anakin's waist and rested her head back on his shoulder as she began to countdown quietly in his ear. "3, 2, 1."  
  
"TARIS RHUL!!!!"  
  
"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!"  
  
Both shouts came out of the rooms at the same time, causing Anakin and Taris to burst out into a fitful of giggles as their Masters emerged from their rooms not looking too happy to say the least.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow! Looong chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. Please R/R and tell me what you think, any ideas that you have, any more pranks they should play. I'm interested in hearing your thoughts and opinions.  
  
A BIG THANKS goes out to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! Thank you sooo much! Ya'll have no idea how much it means to me! So thank you, thank you, thank you! ^ _^  
  
Much love and peace, Brittany 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
(Quick Note: When you see these // // it means it's a dream sequence.)  
  
Anakin and Taris tried to control their laughter as their Masters stood in front on them with their arms crossed over their chests and looking rather peeved.  
  
"Yes Master?" Taris managed to compose herself long enough to ask that question.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her long and hard before a small smirk seemed to briefly pass over his lips and then a quiet little chuckle. "I found your." He trailed off thinking of what to say. "Present in my bed."  
  
"You did Master? Did you like it?" Taris asked as she lost control again and began laughing once more along with Anakin who'd been silent next to her.  
  
"Oh I loved it. I was so estatic to receive it." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.  
  
Qui-Gon turned slightly to look at him. "What was your present Obi-Wan? Was it the same thing that I received?"  
  
He looked at the older man questionably. "I'm not sure Qui-Gon. What was your present?"  
  
"Well," Qui-Gon began, "The whole bottom half of my sleep couch was covered in honey, shaving cream, and some other type of lotion." He paused and looked down at Obi-Wan's goo covered pants. "I'd say from the looks of it you did receive the same present."  
  
"I did indeed. Let me tell you, it wasn't very pleasant either. I think that a certain Padawan of mine is going to be cleaning it up before she goes to sleep." He said looking towards Taris who looked as if she was waiting for him to assign more of the punishment that was sure to come. "Does that seem fair to you Taris?"  
  
Taris stared at him, almost in shock, for a minute before replying. "Y-yes Master." She agreed. Oh she defiantly agreed that it was fair! Anything was better than extra meditation and more work that he usually assigned.  
  
Anakin stood next to Taris silently hoping that his Master would let him off as easy as Obi-Wan had let Taris off. He hadn't said a thing since the two older Jedi had emerged from their rooms, but instead opted to stay quiet and just see how it would unfold. He, too, was almost shocked at how easy Taris seemed to have gotten off. He was almost sure that Obi-Wan would've been the more upset of the too, but as he looked at the older man it seemed as if he was almost slightly amused by it all.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to look at his Padawan who was standing quietly waiting for his Master to speak to him. "Well Anakin, do you think that cleaning up the mess you made in my sleep couch before you go to sleep is a fair enough?"  
  
Anakin didn't even hesitate for a moment to agree with him. "Yes Master."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Taris quickly stripped her Master's sleep couch and cleaned them before putting new sheets on the couch. She was well aware of Obi-Wan's eyes following her every movement as he sat on her sleep couch quietly watching her. She, however, didn't turn once to meet his gaze until she was done.  
  
"All set Master." She told him as she finally turned to face him a good time later.  
  
"Thank you Padawan." He nodded to her as he stood up and proceeded the short distance to his own sleep couch.  
  
Taris watched him for a moment as he got comfortable before she then climbed into her own sleep couch and got comfortable.  
  
With a wave of his hand Obi-Wan lazily turned off the lights in the small sleeping quarters and attempted to go to sleep. He was almost asleep when Taris's voice brought him back to a state of full conciousness.  
  
"You're not upset Master are you?" Taris asked quietly. It was unusual for her Master to let her off so easily and barely say a word to her before he went to sleep. It bothered her that he may be upset with her for the little prank.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "No Taris, I'm not upset. Just merely tired. I knew that you and Anakin were up to something earlier, but I didn't know what. I'm not upset with you. I understand how boring these long travels can get and that you two just wanted to have a little fun."  
  
Taris nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Ok." She replied quietly and closed her eyes and slowly began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
// Cold. She was cold. The ground was covered with snow as it fell around her. Her body was being held tightly against another. It was then that she felt slightly warmer than before. Taris lifted her head up to try to see who was holding her trying to help keep her warm. She was met with the shockingly blue eyes of her Master. He had taken off his robe and was holding her tightly with the robe wrapped around both of them.  
  
"C-cold. S-so cold M-ma s-ster." She managed to stutter out as her body whole body visibly shook. "I c-can't feel an-any p-part of m-m b-body M-mas t-ter." She didn't understand where she was or why she was so cold. She couldn't remember how she got there.  
  
"Shh Padawan. Don't try to speak. Save your strength." Obi-Wan placed a shaky finger to her lips before tightening his arms around her trying to pull her closer than she already was to him.  
  
Taris weakly nodded. It seemed like it took forever and it took a lot of energy and strength just to complete that simple task. She was tired. So very tired and could barely comprehend what was going on. And Obi-Wan.what was it that she could feel through there bond? Fear. It was fear. He was scared. Master? What's wrong? You're.scared. Why?  
  
Obi-Wan barely heard his Padawan through their bond. Her voice was so soft in his head. He could feel her life force flickering. Don't worry about me Padawan. Worry about yourself. Just rest little one. Rest. He sent a sleep force suggestion to her through the bond. He tried to find his calm center, but for once he couldn't reach it.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his raging fears. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and looked up into his former Master's eyes. "Thank the force you're finally here. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold on. She's slipping Qui-Gon and I can't help her."  
  
"Everything's going to be alright Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon tried to reassure the younger man. "Anakin and I have managed to get a ship and he's waiting for us not to far from here. Hurry."  
  
Obi-Wan felt his Taris's limp body shiver as he slowly stood up and the robe fell off her body. She was going to make it. She HAD to make. He'd just found her after searching for months. He couldn't lose her now that he'd found her again. He knew she was a fighter, but he didn't know how much longer she could hold on and fight.  
  
Qui-Gon helped him place her on a sleep couch and placed many blankets over her to keep her warm while they left to go find med supplies.  
  
They returned a little while later and slowly removed the covers and some of her clothing as they began to clean and dress the wounds, placing what little bacta patches they had on the more severe wounds.  
  
Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and felt his anger flare as he took off her shirt which revealed dark, ugly bruises, cuts, and scars all over her body. He knew that she had been beaten and tormented, but never had he imagined that this much damage had been done to the young Padawan. He had to struggle to slowly release his anger to the Force as he softly rang his fingers over her back.  
  
He quickly pulled his hand back when he heard a soft whimper come from Taris as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"It hurts Master." She told him quietly as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"What hurts Taris?" He asked as he lay his hand on her forehead. Force she was burning up!  
  
"Everything." She was silently crying now. "Everything hurts Master! Make it stop. Please! Make the pain go away!" She whimpered softly as the pain became more and more evident.  
  
"Shh. Shh. I know it hurts Padawan. I know." Obi-Wan held her hands in his and he tried to help her release some of the pain into the Force. "It's ok. You're going to be ok. We're going home now. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Taris shook her head. "No." Another quiet whimper escaped her lips as she desperately tried to remember what happened. But she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she could remember was her family. They were on a mission to protect the Senator of Calibo and she'd run into her family and that was the last thing she could remember. "I-I can't remember Master."  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about that now. Just rest." Obi-Wan ran a hand over her head as he tried to soothe her. Anakin was with her when everything happened a few months before. He'd been with her most of the time. He'd talk to him later to find out what happened.  
  
Taris stared at him and the pain in her eyes changed to fear. "I'm dieing Master aren't I? I'm not going to make it home am I?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he spoke and tried to keep his voice from faltering. "Yes you are, but you're going to make it home and the Healer's at the Temple are going to take good care of you. You're going to be fine. I promise."  
  
Taris shook her head sadly. "I know I'm not going to make it Master." She told him as a sudden pang of pain shot through her body causing her to scream. //  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Ahh!" Taris shot up in her bed screaming. The pain. It felt so real. The dream. That felt so real too. She'd been having the same dream every night since right before they were assigned this mission. Every time she closed her eyes it would come back. Was it really a dream? Or was it a vision of what was going to happen on the mission? "It was just a dream. Just a dream." She told herself quietly as she tried to slow down and steady her breathing.  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come soon..  
  
Ha ha! I hope this was a good chapter! Please tell me what you think/thought and any suggestions/ideas are welcome. Thank you to EVERYONE who has been leaving reviews (or feedback!) it's greatly appreciated! (  
  
Emerald - Hey! Glad that you've found my lil ole story! I hope that you continue to read it and enjoy it. And of course I hope that you continue to leave reviews! ( Thank you so much for your review!  
  
ER - I wrote more! So now you found out what the prank is. Lol! I know not the greatest prank in the world, but all the types of pranks that I do or people I know do just wouldn't work with a Jedi! Lol! Hope you liked the prank and the story. I also hope that you will continue to read and review my story! Thanks a bunch! 


	11. Chapter 11 FINALLY! Feb 6

Part 11  
  
"Taris? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked her. He had woken up when he had heard her scream and he thought that for the briefest of moments he could feel pain coming from her through their bond.  
  
"N-nothing. It was just a bad dream I guess." Taris responded. She glanced over at him through the darkness of the room and could see his form in the dark. He was fully awake and sitting on the edge of his sleep couch staring at her. She didn't lie to him per say because for all she knew it could just be a bad reoccurring dream.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her for a long minute not really believing her before he layback down. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll just try to go back to sleep." Taris placed her hands between her knees to try to stop the shaking before she too lay back down. "Goodnight Master."  
  
"Goodnight Taris." Obi-Wan replied as he drifted off back into his peaceful sleep.  
  
A while later Taris found herself still wide awake and listening to Obi- Wan's quiet, even breathing next to her. Oh how she wished she could just go to sleep without a worry on her mind like her Master. She had already tried some techniques that she'd learned at the Temple for quieting her mind, but they weren't working. Taris was tired and wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't. Every time she fell asleep or even closed her eyes the nightmares came back.  
  
Hours later her tiredness finally won her over and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep for a couple of hours.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Taris was lazily lying on her sleep couch after mid-day meal. She had woken up early that morning, long before everyone else, and spent some time quietly meditating by herself while she waited for someone else to wake up. Qui-Gon had been the first one to wake up and he soon was meditating too. When Taris had finished up her meditation, Obi-Wan was just literally stumbling out of their sleeping quarters. Anakin had woken up shortly after and was slightly grumpy, which Taris assumed was probably due to a lack of sleep.  
  
Taris's datapad was now slowly revolving in the air above her head as she effortlessly used the Force to suspend it in mid-air and spin it. She had been doing her Jedi History class work for quite a while and had decided to take a break. Instead of joining Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon out in the main area of the ship, she had opted to stay in her dimly lit sleeping quarters and just relax, maybe even take a nap since she didn't get all that much sleep the night before.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door slid open and Obi-Wan walked in. He took a seat on his sleep couch facing her. He didn't say anything to her, but instead he just watched her closely for a few minutes. When he didn't say anything for a while and didn't even seem as if he was going to say something, Taris decided to break the silence. "Did you want me for something Master?"  
  
It took him a long time to finally shake his head slightly. "No, not exactly." He said slowly as if he was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Taris asked with a puzzled expression on her face that clearly showed her confusion.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me Taris?"  
  
If it was possible for her to look even more confused than she already did, then she would've. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at the floor as he tried to figure out the best way to say what he had to say. "You've been acting.different lately and kind of distant. You've also had your shields up rather tightly these last few days and you're not sleeping much anymore and you're hardly talking to anyone." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So why don't you try telling me what's wrong and has been bothering you? Maybe I can help."  
  
Taris felt slightly bad for hiding everything from her Master, but she didn't know how or where to start.  
  
"Start from the beginning Padawan." Obi-Wan said softly as he leaned forward to catch her eyes, which were continually roaming the room.  
  
She looked up quickly and into her Master's eyes. She hadn't realized that she'd let her shields slip and her Master could hear her thoughts. She quickly started working to push them back up, but something stopped her. Taris knew what she needed to do. She needed to tell her Master about everything. It was time for her to tell him of the.dreams that she'd been having.  
  
"Taris if something is bothering you, then you need to talk about it. Tell me what's been bothering you. It might help to finally talk about it." Obi- Wan prodded gently.  
  
Something seemed to finally break in the young girl sitting before him, for her shoulders suddenly slumped forward and she dropped her head. When she looked back up at him, Obi-Wan was surprised as he noticed for the first time how tired her eyes looked.  
  
Taris finally caved in and began telling him of her dreams and anything else about the upcoming mission that had been bothering here. "So basically for the past four or five days I keep having that same dream over and over again and it just-it seems so real."  
  
Obi-Wan had quietly been listening to everything that Taris had said and was now quietly contemplating what she'd told him. He wasn't sure what the dreams meant and obviously neither did Taris. "Perhaps that dreams are a warning of what's to come. Not like a vision, but maybe it's a warning that something is going to go wrong. Has the dream ever started at an earlier spot or maybe even continued on past where it normally ends or rather when you wake up?"  
  
Taris thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No, it always starts in the same exact spot and I always wake up at the same spot too. Nothing ever changes in the dreams either. They're consistent and are exactly the same every time."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and was silent for a little bit. "I'm going to go meditate on this. Maybe I can come up with something, but I'm also going to speak with Qui-Gon too. Maybe he'll see something or notice something that I didn't. In the mean time you might want to catch up on some of the sleep that you've been missing out on lately."  
  
"Yes Master." Taris agreed with him. "And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I know I should have, but something was stopping me."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, just next time try telling me a little sooner, but I do understand and it's ok. Don't worry about it." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and started towards the door, but when he was about to open it Taris's voice stopped him so he turned around.  
  
Taris gave him a little smile. "I'll try not to Master, but then again I don't worry, I tend to brood over things just like you."  
  
Obi-Wan feigned hurt. "I don't brood." He protested. "I just merely think about something that's been bothering me a lot." He flashed her one of his rare smiles before he turned and left the room.  
  
Taris laughed and shook her head as he left and fell back onto her sleep couch. Once she had gotten comfortable she decided to take a little nap. Closing her eyes she slowly let out a breath and tried to relax and willed her body to sleep. A faint smile was upon her lips as she realized how talking about it had helped her, but she still couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that she had about the mission.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope that you've been enjoying my story so far and my latest installment! PLEASE let me know what you think! Whether it's good or bad, I wanna know! I also like to know that I have readers out there who are actually reading this stuff! ^_^  
  
I'm sorry that this took me so long to post, but keep looking for the next chapter. It should be up much sooner than this one was! I'm also sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I didn't know what else to write and I'm still working on getting the story really going (I know.if it takes a story 11 chapters or so to get going that's kind of sad/bad.) but the next chapter should be better!  
  
Also.I just wanna let ya'll know that I also have a short story that I just wrote called "This Is Not Goodbye" you may want to check that out. It's only 1 chapter, not too long and it's pretty much Qui-Gon's thoughts and feelings on that fateful day on Naboo when he left the physical world and became one with the Force! So if you're interested check that out and let me know what you thought of that one too!  
  
Much love, peace, and thanks  
  
~ ewanobiwan ~ 


	12. 52805 NEW NOTE! after a year or two

5/28/05

To anyone who may be reading this,

I have decided in light of the new Star Wars movie…that I would like to continue writing my Star Wars stories. Life over the past year or two has been nuts, but I finally have time where I can sit and work on stories. My last computer crashed and I lost all my files, I had previously written more chapters to this story, but since I forgot to back them up I lost them. Now, I've decided I'd like to continue this story and hope that some of you would like me to continue it as well! If anyone is interested all you have to do is review for the story so far! Thank you!

Much love and peace,

Ewanobiwan

P.S. – if you haven't seen Revenge of the Sith yet….i recommend you see it! I find it to be amazing and the best of all 6 movies! I've seen in 4 times and still counting so far!


End file.
